<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>触不可及 by Entropy843</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672125">触不可及</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy843/pseuds/Entropy843'>Entropy843</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy843/pseuds/Entropy843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利小时候发现了一件非常特别的事：他能让他的愿望成真，真的变成现实的那种成真。自此天下大乱。<br/>这是一个关于某个小男孩发现了怎么能使自己完全不被人注意，以及由此带来的一系列严重后果的故事。当你教会自己如何变得触不可及时会发生什么？<br/>随着哈利的年龄增长，行文的语气从孩子气变到成熟。分级为M，道德感丧失，时不时穿插谋杀和限制级题材（为什么不呢？hhhhhh），圆满大结局，从此过上幸福美满的生活，嘎嘣脆，老伏味。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章：遁隐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleTeacups/gifts">TreacleTeacups</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleTeacups/pseuds/TreacleTeacups">TreacleTeacups</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    哈利六岁（半）那年发现了一件有趣的事：如果他卯足劲许愿，甚至用力到快要晕倒的程度，他就能使<em>怪事</em>发生。</p><p>    许多怪事其实并不复杂。比如有一次弗农姨夫找不到电视遥控器，硬说是哈利把遥控器藏了起来。弗农姨夫正朝哈利逼近时，他卯足劲许愿希望弗农姨夫能找到遥控器，然后遥控器就突然被这个硕大的男人踩在脚下。后来哈利发现是达力把遥控器藏了起来。他能肯定电视遥控器刚刚不在地上，弗农姨夫似乎也知道这一点，或是真实情况的一部分，这让他非常不高兴。</p><p>    弗农姨夫坚决不再碰这个遥控器，并且迅速出门买了个新的。</p><p>    有些怪事复杂得惊人。达力喜欢追着哈利到处跑，幸好哈利跑得特别快，所以这对他来说不是麻烦，可问题是达力有许多朋友，而他们偶尔能追上哈利。如果哈利卯足劲许愿，使劲到面红耳赤的程度，他便能逃离表哥达利和他那帮狐朋狗友。有时哈利会出现在屋顶，有时在树上。这一招不会每次都管用（这也是为什么把它归到复杂的怪事的原因之一），但它发生的频率高到足以惹恼达利，导致他向佩妮姨妈告状。</p><p>    佩妮姨妈可不喜欢<strong>怪事</strong>。</p><p>    哈利因为瞬移到树上而被禁足在楼梯间里。弗农姨父回来后，他很不高兴。弗农姨父非常不喜欢怪事。哈利不喜欢把这个词说出口，达利经常把它挂在嘴边，这让所有人都很不高兴，可以说弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈对怪事痛恨至极。</p><p>    哈利坐在楼梯间里时突然意识到佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父一定很恨他，因为哈利自己就是个<strong>怪东西</strong>。</p><p>    哈利明白了弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈其实没有让他生活在他们家里的义务。他屡次听见弗农姨父说他“差这么点”就把哈利送到孤儿院了。佩妮姨妈听到后则会大声地说（在他的楼梯间门前）孤儿院是“多么糟糕而可怕的地方”，兴许他们该再给哈利一次机会。</p><p>    然后哈利就这样听着佩妮姨妈在门外的牢骚声、弗农姨父的抱怨声，他则坐在爬满蜘蛛的楼梯间里瑟瑟发抖。孤儿院听起来像是非常邪恶的地方。佩妮姨妈有时会以非常满意的口吻谈论把他送去那儿的事，这让他汗毛直竖——除了邻居之间的恶毒八卦，能让佩妮姨妈开心的事可不多。</p><p>    而这次，佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父吵了一架。弗农姨父说瞬移到树上是“最后一根稻草”。佩妮姨妈用颤抖的声音小声说着关于“一封信”的事情，可对她和弗农姨父没法做点别的也感到很不高兴。哈利不知道她是什么意思，不过他确实听明白了佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父打算把他送走。哈利不确定他们是否打算把自己送到孤儿院，但这种可能性让他吓坏了，于是他卯足劲许愿佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父能忘记他的存在。</p><p>   他的许愿似乎没什么用，哈利也没感到很奇怪，因为大多数的怪事是以某种物理形态起效的。比如说假如哈利许愿让自己消失，大多数时候这意味着他会瞬移距距离追他那些人很远的高处，而不是真的从世界上消失；假如哈利许愿佩妮姨妈没给自己理过发，他的头发会突然长回来，而不是让他回到过去。哈利尝试过很多怪事，最后成真的往往是最简单的解决方法，即便当时哈利还不知道最简单的方法是什么。</p><p>    显然佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父没有忘记哈利的存在，他们就是否该把哈利送走一事吵到深夜。小哈利继续使劲许愿直到他在楼梯间里那张简易小床上睡着了，他梦见了自己能隐形。 </p><p> </p><p>    哈利醒得很早，房子里笼罩着朝阳初升时蓝盈盈的光。他想上厕所，却发现佩妮姨妈忘记拔开楼梯间的门闩——哈利被困在了这里。他不知道在楼梯间里就地上厕所更糟糕，还是从里面打开这扇门更糟糕。哈利突然意识到佩妮姨妈很有可能只是忘了这件事，他松了口气，卯足了劲许愿希望锁打开，然后门就打开了。一般来说，这种事情他熟能生巧。</p><p>    哈利戴上眼镜，蹑手蹑脚地走到洗手间，镜中的景象让他呆住了。他没有像往常一样看到自己的乌发和明亮的绿眼，而是一个正瞪着他的<strong>非常无聊的男孩</strong>。哈利好奇地打量起这个男孩，把自己的头倾到一侧，然后再是另一侧。看到男孩模仿他的动作，哈利吓了一跳，发现这个男孩原来是自己。</p><p>    哈利不确定镜中的男孩具体无聊在什么地方——也许是他模糊的外表，或是他驼背耸肩的姿势，抑或是他严重反光遮住眼睛的眼镜。哈利摘下眼镜，想看看是不是自己的眼睛变了，却又吓了一跳——镜中的自己已变回原样。他反复摘下戴上眼镜，发现每当自己戴上眼镜时会变成<strong>无趣版哈利</strong>，摘下眼镜又会变回<strong>正常版哈利</strong>。</p><p>    哈利明白正常版哈利的长相确实有些异样。老师们常说他眼睛的颜色很奇怪，或发出啧啧声，感叹他的头发太乱了。有时他们会抱怨他太瘦了，但与一个没好脸色的弗农姨父谈过后他们通常会忘了这件事。</p><p>    但戴上眼镜后，无趣版哈利的长相便不再引人注目。</p><p>    哈利觉得这件怪事着实有意思，可已经到该做早晨家务的点了，不用多久佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父就差不多会醒，所以他没有继续研究下去。他戴好眼镜，迅速完成洗漱。</p><p>    等哈利擦完窗、扫好厨房、弹去客厅相框上的灰并把一堆衣服放到洗衣机里启动后，他在餐桌旁坐下等佩妮姨妈。</p><p>    哈利有点担心佩妮姨妈的反应，毕竟她昨天才和弗农姨父说过她再也受不了怪事了。</p><p>    一会儿过后，佩妮姨妈急急忙忙地跑进厨房，她停下来打量了哈利片刻。哈利感觉他好像被座椅给吸了进去，非常害怕她会有什么反应。没想到佩妮姨妈的眼神变得有些呆滞，转身走向冰箱。</p><p>    佩妮姨妈从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋、培根、面包和黄油。</p><p>   “今天早饭是炒蛋。”佩妮姨妈没好气地说——哈利不记得佩妮姨妈什么时候像她对弗农姨父和表哥达力那样，对自己说过早上好或是晚上好。</p><p>    哈利顺从地点了点头，缩着身并让自己尽可能变得不引人注目，他开始准备起早饭。</p><p>    等早饭做好放进烤箱保温后，哈利清洗盘子然后再把它们烘干。弗农姨父先进来了，伴着响亮的脚步声，这个身形硕大的男人摇摇晃晃地走进厨房。他看都没看一眼地从哈利身旁走过，在桌前坐下。佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父讨论起他们今天的安排，弗农姨父不满地嘟囔着他一天的日程，佩妮抱怨着与他们相隔四栋房刚搬来的新邻居。</p><p>     接着表哥达力也进来了，他肥大的身形几乎和门框差不多宽，他走过哈利，坐到桌前。哈利在达力面前放上一杯果汁，弗农姨父面前放上一杯咖啡，给佩妮姨妈面前放上一杯加了牛奶和糖的茶。</p><p>    没人对他说话，也没人抬头看他。放在以前哈利会把这当作一件值得庆幸的事，可他现在只是惊讶于没人提起这件最新的怪事，也没人因为它生气。</p><p>    早餐端上桌后，弗农姨父和表哥达力的盘子里堆起小山般的食物，哈利见状便悄悄溜出了厨房。他偷笑着，嘴角上扬，眼睛发亮，暗暗期待学校里老师会有什么反应。</p><p>    如哈利所愿/想，没人注意到无趣版哈利，而且消失这件事变得更加容易。表哥达力和他下三滥的朋友们压根忘记了哈利的存在，他们在操场上追着另外一个小男孩。而这个小男孩有一对<strong>非常严肃</strong>的父母，他们向校长投诉了，达力便没法继续在操场上追赶小孩，弗农姨父因此在家里抱怨那个小男孩和他的父母都是软弱无能的人。</p><p>    老师早上点名的时候仍然会叫到哈利的名字，但她再也不问他问题或是批评他糟糕的书写。有一次哈利提着胆子尝试在图书馆旁“禁止携带食物和饮料”的牌子旁吃下一个橙子。图书管理员看着他，嘴巴微张，像要说话似的，然而她最终转过身去呵斥一帮在儿童图书区咯咯笑个不停、吵吵嚷嚷的青少年离开。</p><p>   哈利发现只要他不说话并且不刻意吸引别人的注意，别人就非常容易忘记他。有一次校外活动他被忘在了动物园里。他等了会儿，但似乎没有人想起他被落在动物园了来接他。动物园快关门时，哈利差点被锁在动物园。由于他不得不徒步走回家，所以他对这次隐形的后果有点心烦，他边走边卯足劲许愿自己走得方向是对的，几小时后，他走到了女贞路四号。天已经很晚了，差不多快到午夜，房子里没有一盏亮着的灯，车停在私人车道上。哈利许愿门打开，听到门闩“咔哒”一声，他溜进门。</p><p>    哈利数出三声响亮的呼噜声后，意识到没人记得无趣版哈利。</p><p>     他非但没有伤心难过，反而感到喜出望外。如果佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父记不得哈利住在他们家，甚至是注意到他的失踪，他们就没法把他送走。</p><p> </p><p>    随着时间的流逝，哈利越来越擅长于<strong>不被别人看见</strong>。佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父经常忘记和他说话，只要他做好家务、饭点摆上饭，哈利就能想拿什么吃的就拿什么吃的，并在房子里来去自如。</p><p>    哈利对他是学校里最独立的孩子这一点感到很自豪。大多数学生做什么都得经过父母同意才行。哈利不需要问任何人要任何东西，也不会有人管他。哈利没有自己的玩具和书，但每当达力把他弄坏的东西扔掉了，哈利便可以把它捡回楼梯间，就像一只狗把偷来的袜子叼回狗窝后，家里人将会完全忘记那只袜子的存在。</p><p>    但有时哈利也希望让其他人能认得甚至记住他，不过他会特别小心别让自己希望得太过头，免得失去隐形的能力。哈利有时梦见他像学校里大部分孩子那样，拥有一个幸福美满的家庭，家里人会带他去沙滩和公园，在他生日、复活节和圣诞节时送他礼物，甚至仅仅只是因为“没什么原因”地送他东西。哈利梦想自己能有父母，当然再多一个小弟弟或小妹妹就更好了。</p><p>    然而哈利却接受了这一切都只能是梦的现实，因为如果那是真的，他的父母早就该来找他了。哈利很快就要到十一岁了，他下定决心将来要成立自己的小家。有一天，他会找到那个特别的ta（绝不会像是佩妮姨妈或是弗农姨父那种人），然后和ta一起创造一个幸福美满的大家庭。哈利发誓他的家里将充满爱、拥抱和亲吻，没有一个家庭成员会希望自己变得隐形。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 镜中奇遇记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>哈利收到了封信；哥布林可不好惹；哈利的新朋友。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    在一个阳光和煦的寻常夏日早晨，<strong>无趣版哈利</strong>的命运之轮悄然转动。他刚把洗好的早餐碟小心翼翼地放进碗橱，就听到前门有邮件投进来。</p><p>    哈利按照日常惯例，绕开他肥硕的亲戚（表哥达力胖得越来越不像话），拾起地上的邮件。回到厨房后，他惊讶地在一沓优惠券和账单中发现了一封寄给他的信，信的尺寸很大，纸张材料非常特别。哈利站在门厅中，愣了一刹那，呆滞的绿眼睛在啤酒瓶底般厚的镜片后眨了眨。哈利不知道该怎么处理它，于是继续做自己的事。</p><p>    哈利把信塞进他松垮的牛仔裤口袋里（差点没塞下，这封信实在太大了），将其他邮件放在餐桌上弗农姨父圆胖的胳膊肘旁。弗农姨父看起来没有注意到哈利，但他确实注意到了那堆邮件，拿起来恼火地翻看他的账单。</p><p>    表哥达力呆呆地盯着电视，下巴上沾了点鸡蛋屑。佩妮姨妈在和街对面的邻居打电话，喋喋不休地聊个不停，抱怨贝尔先生的草坪维护状况，长长卷卷的电话线盘曲在她脚边，像条小草蛇。确认没人理睬他后，哈利溜回到自己的楼梯间，毕竟今天是周六，除了点园艺活，他没别的事了。</p><p>    关牢后，哈利拉了拉从椽上挂下来的电灯开关线，一只没有灯罩的电灯泡闪烁了几下，亮了起来。他凝视着这封厚重的信上凸起的绿色字母，上面写着：‘萨里郡小惠金区女贞路4号，H·波特先生收’。哈利喃喃地念出这段话，一头雾水。谁会给他寄信呢？只有德斯礼一家——最多加上玛吉姑妈，知道他住在楼梯间里。玛吉姑妈是四个人中唯一可能寄出这封信的人，但那个女人厌恶哈利，而且在他变得<strong>不被看见前</strong>就装作看不到他了。兴许这是封广告，想到这种可能性让哈利很不舒服。</p><p>    哈利深吸几口气，鼓足勇气打开了这封唬人的信。撕开封舌（上面硕大的封蜡信戳让哈利瞪了好一会儿），他惊喜地看见信兜里整整齐齐地装着很多张信。哈利连忙取出信来读，信上的内容使他的眼睛瞪得越来越圆。他一字一句地读了好几遍，才终于在简易小床上坐下，呆呆地盯着布满蛛网的楼梯间顶部。</p><p>    尽管信中的一切让人难以置信，更别提那些古怪的词汇和让他摸不着头脑的术语，可哈利认为它们说得其实有几分道理。哈利很早就意识到了自己<strong>不同寻常</strong>（虽说他不能确定这是好的不寻常还是坏的不寻常），所以发现自己是巫师也没让他那么惊讶。而且说实话，鉴于佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父对<strong>怪事</strong>的痛恨，就算他们俩早就知道了这件事瞒着他没说，他也不会感到意外。如此一来，以前的所有事都能说通了——哈利向来喜爱这种谜底揭晓后回顾全局拨云见月的快感。</p><p>    随信附了一份能帮他在“麻瓜伦敦”找到“对角巷”的地图。哈利不明白这是什么意思，也不清楚该怎么回信表明他愿意进入霍格沃茨就读。要放在几年前，哈利恐怕会担惊受怕到不敢相信这封信得地步，就算他相信，他也不敢同意入学就读。可自从哈利获得隐形的能力以后，他发现没人能注意到他的存在使办事做决定变得方便许多。</p><p>   信中提到很快会有教授来解答他的疑惑，并带他去对角巷采购学校用品，但哈利觉得最好还是别让教授来这儿，他的亲戚非常不喜欢有怪人登门造访——隔了两栋的贝尔先生正是因为这么做，几乎成了这一片社区里的贱民。不难想象倘若有一个女巫或是男巫受哈利的邀请上门，他的姨妈和姨父该会多生气。哈利把信在口袋里放好，终于下定决心，决定独自前往对角巷探索一番。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    第二天，哈利乘坐周日列车从萨里郡到伦敦，这趟旅程容易到让他后悔以前没早点这么做。火车上挤满了来伦敦度一天短假的人，压根没人注意到小哈利。虽然有一次有人差点坐到他的身上了——<strong>不被看见</strong>偶尔会招致这样的麻烦。</p><p>    哈利以前总听别人讲小孩子可不能自己乱跑，因为世界上到处都是坏人而且他们的家长会很担心他们。但哈利没有家长，不被看见的特性也能为他提供一定的保护，这样一来，他便心安理得地游走在伦敦大街上，根本没人多看他一眼。</p><p>    对于人生大部分时间都在清扫屋子、坐在课堂里上课或是睡在楼梯间里的小哈利来说，伦敦的景色让他目不暇接。哈利仔细读着地图，看到地图的内容随着他的移动而变化，他的眼睛瞪得滚圆。地图上中间有一块形状代表他所在的位置，引伸出一条红线则为他指明方向。这下哈利完全相信了那封信是货真价实的<strong>怪东西</strong>，而不是哄骗他的恶作剧。</p><p>   哈利终于来到了一扇高大的酒吧门门前，门框又脏又臭，门牌上写着几个几乎快看不见的字——“破斧酒吧”。周围的行人来来往往，却从没有人把目光停留在这酒吧入口上过。哈利意识到这些人看不见这扇门，就像他们看不见哈利那样，他太熟悉人们脸上的这种表情了。这似乎可以算作一种准确的怪东西指示标志，于是哈利迅速地穿过人行道溜进酒吧。</p><p>   他一进到酒吧，伦敦的喧嚣便被完全隔绝在了门外。由于担心自己不被看见的能力会对身边的男巫女巫不起作用，他没敢在昏暗的酒吧里做过久停留或四处东张西望，。所幸全程没人抬起头看哈利也没人注意过他，他跟着红线顺利来到酒吧后门。</p><p>   哈利惊讶地发现地图止于酒吧后面的一处小庭院，这片空地被高耸的砖墙给围住了，只有几个垃圾多到溢出的垃圾桶散放在四周。哈利有一种不详的预感，也许自己被耍了。毕竟，他对巫师和女巫们的魔法世界一无所知。哈利只好走到一个臭烘烘的垃圾桶旁边坐下，考虑该怎么办。</p><p>   哈利才在卵石地上坐好，就有一个高高瘦瘦的男人冲出酒吧后门到小庭院，吓得他寒毛直竖，赶紧集中注意力使自己不被看见。但他的担心似乎是多余的，那个男人没睬他，拿出了一根又粗又长、疙疙瘩瘩的棍子在砖墙上敲了敲。</p><p>   面前的砖墙敏捷地响应了男人的敲打，那根疙疙瘩瘩的棍子如同投石打水漂一般让墙体泛起了波漪，看得哈利吓了一大跳。肮脏的砖块迅速排开，中间的每一块砖都嵌到了旁边那块上，现出一个入口。男人快速通过变形的砖墙（不像哈利，他似乎觉得这没什么了不起），哈利急忙跟上去。哈利一挤过入口，砖墙便恢复了原样，他转过身，诧异地望着自己唯一的出口就这样被堵住了。哈利皱了皱眉，但很快打消了顾虑，想着离开这里的路肯定不止一条，又转回身。</p><p>   眼前的景象让哈利惊呆了，对角巷像从某本他的童话书（某本为了不被佩妮姨妈发现而私藏在他简易小床下的童话书）里变出来的魔法村庄，四处热闹非凡，街头巷尾熙熙攘攘。数以百计看上去一定是巫师女巫的人走在街上，随身带着他们购买的东西，有些人的包甚至悬浮在身边。女巫们戴的帽子随她们头部的运动上下晃动，偶尔还有跟着它们主人一起走的怪猫，它们总向哈利投来怀疑的目光，仿佛看穿了他。他尽量躲开这些猫，唯恐它们的主人也有这般洞察力。</p><p>   过了会儿后，哈利发现他不被看见的能力在这儿同样起效，虽然这些巫师女巫们都能看见破斧酒吧的入口，他们却注意不到哈利。他想知道这是为什么，幸许霍格沃茨能为他提供答案。</p><p>   哈利快步走进最近的一家店铺，尽力不被身边的人踩到。为了搭上末班车，他的时间有点紧，不过他还是有几个小时可以四处逛逛。这应该是家具店，店里摆满了零零碎碎的家居用品，诸如与放在它上面的昂贵大部头极为相称的精美书架、对偶尔经过的行人说话的镜子、帮人沏茶往里面加奶油的茶具推车。</p><p>   哈利打量着贴在商品上的价签，却不明白上面的术语是什么意思。金加隆、银西可是什么？他对此一头雾水。哈利有些绝望了，他一共只有从弗农姨父的钱包里偷拿的二十英镑。他当然清楚二十英镑买不了多少清单要求的学校用品，但他还是希望这些钱至少够买一份必需品。他有以前学校发的本子和笔，所以盘算着把钱省下买清单上其它无法替代的东西。</p><p>   哈利走到离他最近的店员身边，耐心等她招待完另一个顾客。他稍稍许愿希望自己不被看见的能力减弱些，店员一脸诧异地朝他眨了眨眼，像是她现在才注意到他。</p><p>  “小朋友，你好呀，”肥胖的女店员冲他打招呼，“来帮你妈妈买东西吗？”</p><p>   哈利回以微笑，摇了摇头，尽可能礼貌地问道：“我在买学校要用的东西，可我不知道金加隆是什么，您能给我讲讲吗？”</p><p>  “原来是这样！”店员惊叹，“亲爱的，你是麻瓜种吗？”她的语气很是同情。</p><p>  “我不知道。”哈利回答，皱起眉，不明白麻瓜种是什么。</p><p>  “啊，当然了。”店员叹了口气，仿佛对要解释一遍这个词不太耐烦，“麻瓜是不会魔法的人，亲爱的，你得把你的麻瓜货币兑换成巫师货币。如果我没记错的话，一个加隆大概是五英镑，十七个西可合一加隆，二十九纳特合一西可。”</p><p>   哈利瞪大眼睛，意识到他可怜的二十英镑只有（哈利费劲地想了一下）四加隆，而这家店的不少家具和饰品就要好几十加隆了，他又努力地想了一会儿。</p><p>  “一加隆等于多少纳特？”哈利诚恳地问。</p><p>  “四百九十三纳特，”女店员耐心回答说，温暖的微笑里有了几分同情的意味，“但纳特买不了什么东西，一般只能买点棒棒糖一类的小玩意儿，不过可别先把钱都花在糖果上了，学校用品要紧！”她严厉警告道。</p><p>   哈利点点头，有些茫然，不知所措地望向四周。“我没什么钱。”哈利嗫嚅着说，意识到他去霍格沃茨上学的梦想很快就要化作泡影。</p><p>  “也许古灵阁能为你提供一笔贷款？”女店员建议，上上下下地打量哈利，看到他身上破烂肥大的衣服，脸上满是忧虑。</p><p>  “古灵阁？”哈利问，羞于自己问了这么多问题，决定他需要尽快结束这场对话，以免店员问起他的父母在哪儿。成年人大多都对孩子要跟着家长这件事非常执着。</p><p>  “对，亲爱的，那是我们自己的巫师银行，就在街的尽头，你肯定能看见它的！”女店员快活地解释道，像是对自己帮了这个男孩而感到很满意。然后她就急急忙忙地跑去招待要买东西的顾客，哈利又被晾在了一边。</p><p>   哈利集中注意力使自己<strong>不被看见</strong>，随后从前门溜了出去，没引起任何人的注意。虽然他大约能顺走一些东西而不被人发现，可哈利觉得这样做很不好，更何况他还有别的选项比如申请一笔贷款。表哥达力很喜欢偷东西，想到达力受害者脸上绝望的表情，哈利坚定地告诉自己偷窃绝对不是一个选项。</p><p>   哈利转过了石子路小巷的最近一个路口，停下脚步，眼前的景象让他目瞪口呆。那个店员说得没错，哈利绝不可能错过古灵阁银行。这高耸的石制大楼投下的影子笼罩了周围其它建筑，白色的阶梯通往一道大门，两边有矮小长相奇特、穿着华丽礼服的生物把守着。</p><p>   哈利经过这些奇异的生物时，它们根本没多看他一眼，又走了几步，他来到第二道大门前，入口处镌刻着奇怪的文字：</p><p>  “请进，陌生人，不过你要当心</p><p>  贪得无厌会是什么下场，</p><p>  一味索取，不劳而获，</p><p>  必将受到最严厉的惩罚，</p><p>  因此如果你想从我们的底下金库</p><p>  取走一份从来不属于你的财富，</p><p>  窃贼啊，你已经受到警告，</p><p>  当心招来的不是宝藏，而是恶报。”</p><p>    哈利读完了刻在拱门上的警告，心头一紧，想起他刚刚还考虑过顺东西这事。这首奇怪的诗听起来像是诅咒，他殷切地希望这不是自己要倒霉的预兆。正当哈利穿过银门，刚踏进很有高端麻瓜银行派头的豪华正厅，还思量着他有没有被诅咒的那会儿功夫，一双手猛地伸过来把他拉到一旁。</p><p>  “这是谁呀？”一个低沉可怕的声音在他耳边嘶吼道。</p><p>   哈利喘了口气，惊恐万分，转身面向袭击他的生物，看见一个长得像他在门口看见的那些守卫、皮肤呈现革质的小怪物用它的爪子拽着他的领子，它爬行动物似的眼睛里闪烁着残忍的喜悦。这种生物不比他大多少，甚至还矮上几公分，但这并不能消减半分它凶狠而咄咄逼人的气焰。</p><p>  “我-我，”哈利结结巴巴地说，不知该如何平息它的怒气，而且早已被吓得头脑一片空白。</p><p>  “觉得自己能大摇大摆地走进我们的银行偷东西吗？你这个小兔崽子！”面前的怪物咆哮道，目光杀气腾腾，“看我不当场扒了你的皮！”</p><p>  “不-不是的！”哈利脱口而出，羞愧地发现他的眼眶已噙满泪水，脸颊涨得通红，“我只是想申请一笔贷款！”</p><p>   那个生物冷漠地打量着哈利，目光描摹了一遍他衣衫褴褛的外表，然后拽着他通过一扇侧门，远离正厅的人来人往，不过似乎没人注意到他的窘境，这种情况是少数他非常希望自己不要那么<strong>不被看见</strong>的时候。</p><p>   穿过几扇木门后，他们来到一个洞穴般幽深的房间，哈利被迫坐到一把几乎快四分五裂的椅子上，那个生物打了个响指，他的手腕便被出现凭空出现的皮革束具反绑在椅子后背。他不敢挣扎，眼睁睁地看着这个凶狠的生物走到桌旁，拿起一把看上去异常锋利的大刀，刀刃在昏暗的光线下闪着诡异的光。</p><p>   “小崽子，不要撒谎。”它警告。</p><p>    哈利瑟瑟发抖，意识到现在他唯一的出路只有卯足劲许愿。他闭上眼，任由热泪顺着面颊淌下，卯足劲希望自己能逃出去，却毫不意外地什么也没发生——起码没有随即起效，过了会儿，房间的侧门打开了，走进另外一个怪物。</p><p>    “你在干什么呢？”新来的怪物大声问，“这是在做什么？”</p><p>   “这个小兔崽子走进银行，身上附着‘勿见我’一类咒语的变体，想偷东西。”先前的怪物咆哮道，声音比碎石还要粗砺。</p><p>   新来的这位嗤之以鼻地说：“‘勿见我’？他真以为会管用？”它咂咂嘴，露出厌恶的表情。</p><p>  “不是这样的，我没想要偷东西，”哈利哽咽着说，急切地希望对方能相信他，许愿能通过什么方法让这些生物知道他没说谎。</p><p>   两个怪物转过身面向哈利，眯着眼，向他投来狐疑的目光。</p><p>  “那你该不介意我们问几个问题咯？”先前的怪物反问，语气不容有商量的余地。</p><p>   哈利有点意外，刚张开嘴想要说些什么，一小瓶澄清的液体在空中划出了一个弧线，从房间的另一头扔到他的嘴边，里面的液体全都倒进了他嘴里。哈利被呛到了，咳嗽着吞下了少量的液体，这液体尝起来和水差不多，但质地像糖浆般粘稠。</p><p>  “你叫什么？”先前的怪物冷冷地问。</p><p>  “哈利·詹姆斯·波特，”哈利回答，他诧异地眨眨眼，不明白他为什么脱口而出了自己的名字，更何况他平时几乎不用全名，一般只有在心情较好的日子他才会想起自己的全名。</p><p>   两个怪物面色煞白，错愕地看着哈利。后来的怪物走上前，仔细地打量了他一番。它似乎对他的眼镜很感兴趣，不顾哈利的躲闪一把摘下了它，拿在手中观察起来。这两个怪物随即便看见<strong>无趣版哈利</strong>变回<strong>正常版哈利</strong>——哈利就知道会这样，他惭愧地低下头，羞于被看到做了一件怪事。</p><p>  “挺不寻常的法术，”后来的怪物阴沉地说，翻来覆去地查看哈利的眼镜，“镜框上刻着粗陋的如尼文，或许是意外魔法的缘故，不难辨认。”它总结道，抬头看同伴。</p><p>  “这能起到什么效果？”先前的怪物激动地问，来了兴趣。</p><p>  “它能让我变隐形。”哈利不受控制地回答，听此，两个怪物又转向了他，它们皱着眉，哈利忽然意识到这问题不是在问他。“可能……？”他补充道，语气变得不确定起来。</p><p>  “一种‘勿见我’、幻身咒、排斥咒的奇怪混合……还加了点致使旁观者无聊的法术。”后来的怪物分析道，表情有些为难。</p><p>  “你为什么要戴这样的眼镜？”先前的怪物疑惑地问。</p><p>   “为了不让我的姨父和阿姨把我送走，而且离了它我就看不清了。”哈利无助地说，脸红了起来。</p><p>   “这是虐待。”后来的怪物突然说，脸色变得暗沉，“啊不过那是巫师们的事情了，与我们无关。”</p><p>   “你不是巫师吗？”哈利好奇地问，这是他能想出最礼貌的询问它们是什么生物的方式。</p><p>   两个怪物投来的极度厌恶的目光让哈利非常想沉到地板里。</p><p>  “当然不是了，你个崽子。”先前的怪物用冰冷的口吻挖苦道，“我们是妖精。”</p><p>  “噢……”哈利说，不知道这个事实对自己能有什么帮助。</p><p>   后来的妖精开始有点不耐烦。“你来这儿做什么？”它问，显然快没耐心了。</p><p>  “我想申请一笔贷款，我要去霍格沃茨了，它之前邀请我入学——”哈利连忙解释，很高兴对方不再追究他的隐私。</p><p>  “我们知道霍格沃茨是什么，”先前的妖精打断了哈利，“而且你不需要贷款，至少目前不用，你还有家族资产。”</p><p>   哈利诧异地看着这个妖精。“资产？”他问，一头雾水。</p><p>  “这崽子不知道自己的出身，”后来的妖精笑出了声，表情很震惊，“他以为自己是泥巴种。”</p><p>  “不会吧……”先来的妖精难以置信地感叹道，接着又打量了哈利一番，挑起它无毛的眉头，讥讽他，“真是个小蠢蛋。”。</p><p>   两个妖精开始变着花样说他蠢，听得哈利有些恼火，他不快地撅起嘴。“如果我在这儿有存款的话，那我不该是你们的客户吗？”他突然发问，打断了先前的妖精到嘴边的一句羞辱。</p><p>   两个妖精转向哈利瞪着他，爬行动物般的眼睛里闪出凶险的光。“没错，”先前的妖精阴沉地说，简短的两个字里盛满了狠毒，“而且你得继续保持这一点。”</p><p>   虽然哈利不晓得客户一般应该受到怎样的待遇，可他觉得威胁他们的行为大概不符合职业道德，不过他以为最好还是不要把自己的想法说出口，以防这个愤怒的妖精用紧攥在爪子里的刀对他做些什么，于是他只是叹了口气，点头表示同意。</p><p> </p><p>   金库里堆积如山的金子着实让他吃了一惊，这些居然都是他的。成堆的金加隆塞满了他的金库，四处金光闪闪，财富遍地。谁能想到一个住在楼梯间里的男孩实际上那么富有？看见这些，哈利突然感到一阵头晕目眩，甚至比刚才乘坐小推车的一路颠簸还要难受，他不敢相信这是真的。</p><p>    妖精们告诉他这确实是真的，但哈利已经信不过它们了。</p><p>    哈利最终只拿了一百枚整的金加隆，这还是在后来的妖精的督促下他才拿了这么多，它告诉哈利他的学校用品至少需要一百加隆。他衷心希望就算这一切不是真的，他也不至于由于从这个遍地是金子的金库里拿了一小袋钱而受到太严重的惩罚。</p><p>   妖精们还告诉哈利因为他今天来这儿时学费就已经自动从他的账上扣除，所以他不必再写回信告知校方他同意入学。哈利让妖精以他的名义给霍格沃茨寄了封信，告诉学校他愿意在此就读，而且也不用让教授登门造访。只是这项服务昂贵到让小哈利的心滴血。</p><p>   最后，妖精在把哈利推出银行大门的同时往他的手里塞了把钥匙，并极为严厉到近乎威胁地警告他不准弄丢钥匙。</p><p><em>  这是什么鬼服务态度！</em>哈利皱着眉，在心里抱怨。<em>那些妖精比玛吉姑妈最坏的时候还糟！</em></p><p> </p><p>    接下来采购学校用品的经历就有些乏味了，不过也有新奇之处。哈利的钱只够他买两套二手袍子（定制袍子的价格让他失声叫了出来，转而选购做好的成衣）、课本、一个用来装这些东西的小行李箱、魔药用具以及魔药原料（这概念可真新鲜）。他差点没错药剂店靠墙的架子上移开他瞪得滚圆的眼，但他没有心情停下来逛这么热闹的店，于是就走了。尽管他基本<strong>不能被看见</strong>，偶尔他还是会吸引到一些妈妈的注意，她们眉头紧锁，很明显在想他的父母上哪儿去了。</p><p>   哈利已经卯足劲许了一天的愿希望没人会注意<strong>无趣版哈利</strong>，他开始有点体力不支了。</p><p>   哈利现在只剩下两家店要去——魔杖店和宠物店。他从来没有过自己的宠物还有魔杖（或是说坩埚），不过拥有一只属于自己的小生灵这件事听上去非常不错。哈利最终决定当下买魔杖更重要，倘若买完魔杖后他所剩无几的加隆允许的话，他再买一只宠物。</p><p>   奥利凡德是一个古怪的混合体，他看起来既古老又年盛，而且他毫不费劲地看穿了哈利的隐形屏障。哈利小心翼翼地接过男人手中的魔杖，但没理睬他的喋喋不休。哈利每拿到一根魔杖都会被它的反应吓一跳，一根接一根的尝试让他疲惫不堪。</p><p>   试到最后，奥利凡德惊愕地看着哈利，两个人大眼瞪小眼地对视了好一会儿。然后奥利凡德连忙跑到柜台后，在成排塞满魔杖盒的架子上搜寻起来，身影在架子之间若隐若现，时不时自言自语嘀咕着什么。哈利找了把皮椅子坐，耐心地等待男人回来。最终魔杖匠端着一个棉绒内衬的盒子出来了，他把盒子举得离自己很远，仿佛拿的是一件危险的武器（哈利觉得魔杖确实可以被当作危险的武器，即使这个怪人没有如此对待刚才别的魔杖）</p><p>   面对这根放在柔软的丝绒垫子上的魔杖，哈利感到空气中有什么东西不一样了。他一碰到魔杖光滑的木头表面，气氛顿时发生转变，一股压倒性的力量涌入他的体内。这种感觉难以描述，哈利觉得自己仿佛刚从一场梦中醒来，好似他以前一直活在恍惚之中。他从未觉得世界像现在这样澄澈。他能感受到自己的魔法，那股要从指尖迸射而出的能量。</p><p>   哈利没有理会这个古怪的男人接下来念叨的什么兄弟、做大事和凤凰毛。他全部的注意力都放在了手中的器具上，怔怔地意识到这一切不是玩笑，不是一场马上就要醒来的梦或是周密策划的骗局。</p><p>   哈利·波特是个巫师——他难以置信地想，他是个巫师。哈利打断了自己的思绪，发现他站在魔杖匠店的正中，而且大概很快就要被撵出去了。</p><p>   如果要赶上末班车的话哈利已经没多少时间了，于是他好好地谢过奥利凡德，付给他一大笔加隆后（这样一来，他就只剩几加隆了），就赶忙跑出店。</p><p>   哈利抱着主要来看看的想法来到宠物店，可当他的目光落到一只猫头鹰身上时他的心为之一颤——她美得无与伦比，身披白色毛羽，双眼炯炯有神。她用锐利的目光注视着哈利，让他不由自主地想靠近自己。但哈利一看她的价签，发觉他根本买不起这只猫头鹰。他可不想再跑一趟古灵阁了，所以只能遗憾地叹口气，继续四处逛，一路上看到不少令人惊叹的动物，其中有魔法生物也有麻瓜生物。</p><p>   哈利最终再一个几乎快空的笼子前停住脚，他透过笼子的金属条发现有一只大概几个月大的小猫咪藏在后面。小猫纯白的皮毛极好地把它隐藏在一片白色的背景中。</p><p>   当哈利看到小猫藏在一个不引人注目的地方、假装别人看不到它时，一股同情心油然而生，他觉得它就像自己。</p><p>
  <em>  “一只猫头鹰、猫或蟾蜍。”</em>
</p><p>   哈利打开笼门，把手探进笼中。起先小猫咪像被吓坏了，伸出小爪子来挠他，在哈利一番轻声细语的安慰和轻抚后，这只小兽终于不怕他了。价签上写着：<em>两加隆</em>。</p><p>  “芭斯苔特。”一个声音在他身旁说道。哈利转过身，看见一个身穿写着‘帕丁顿奇宠店’围裙的年轻女人，她冲小猫点点头，说：“她的名字是芭斯苔特。”</p><p>    哈利露出了微笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>    哈利抢到座位后，坐着火车慢悠悠地回到苏里郡。他的小行李箱只比面包箱大一点，但能装非常多的东西(据店员得意洋洋的介绍它被扩容过-虽然价格贵得要死)，拿着也不重。哈利渐渐发觉巫师女巫们其实非常聪明。</p><p>    他面临最大的问题是如何防止弗农姨父和佩妮阿姨发现他的小猫；表哥达力忙着成为一代街头恶霸，在家的时间不多，所以不在他的考虑范围内。</p><p>    所幸这只白色的小猫咪知道什么时候该安静，她的如厕训练也很顺利，早上哈利在花园里干活一次，睡前哈利溜进楼梯间锁门前再上一次。</p><p>   哈利大多数闲暇的时间都在读《霍格沃茨：一段历史》和其它的课本，芭斯苔特则坐在他的胸上任由他轻抚她软软的尖耳朵，不时发出满足的咕噜声。哈利显然有不少功课要做，他对魔法世界了解太少了，他很感激那本历史书里有关于怎么找站台的部分。从那天起，哈利对这所魔法学校愈发向往。</p><p>                                        </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>